Digimon Constellation Saviors
by Naniomba
Summary: The Digital World is set in turmoil as the deity Digimon splits into twelve lights of power destined to help liberate the Digital World. Four chosen humans will be webbed in this war to protect the Digital World to protect their own world from the malevolent Digimon. As the events are set in motion and Digimon break through in berserk rage can the chosen Digidestined help save all.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone, it's your friendly and cool neighborhood ice cube of chill. I know a majority of you is excited about my new story Total Drama 3B and I am too. However I won't have a set schedule since I'd rather not pressure myself to get things done on time. However among that time I had started watching Digimon again and I felt inspired to try and write a story. It will have familiar concepts and many Digimon will be reused however I do plan on creating OC Digimon and Tamers as I go through with this. So, please enjoy and don't forget to review or follow to offer constructive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon however I do own this story and the OC built Digimon and Tamers.

* * *

Crashing thunder and roaring waves lapped below as the beast convulsed in pain. Slowly, pixels broke away from the beast as other creatures watched in awe and horror. This pained beast was once the deity for those that guarded and the morals for those serving and yet here was that majestic deity, writhing in its final throes of life. A malevolent presence hovered over the beast, the other deity given the name of demon and pursuer of power.

"Wretched" the malevolent creatures sneered as he continued to watch the writhing creature "You need not exist in my new world, Celestimon"

"A-Alsatiamon" the writhing creature known as Celestimon says in a defiant tone despite the fate that will soon befall him "I have seen what you've planned even when I slept and now my will shall be followed through"

"What" Alsatiamon screeched as she lunged forward prepared to destroy her adversary. As she nears her target, she is cut short as Celestimon shines brightly before breaking into twelve shards of light.

Celestimon's voice rings out as the lights begin to spin and glow brighter, "Denizens of the Digital World here my plea, avoid the temptation of power and seek aid of man I shall entrust four children of man with my power to save both the world of data and the world of man"

The twelve lights shoot upwards towards the sky and tear through as if the sky had the strength of paper. Alsatiamon, watching with contempt as what was once Celestimon escaped through a rift. With a haughty laugh, she began to plunge and influence the Digital World to her liking as Digimon swore to follow her while others vowed to find a human to partner with.

Meanwhile in the human world, an observatory studies the nightly heaven as a rift made from pixels. With a groan, a woman with a cold demeanor walks forward, "Update" she states coldly awaiting a quick response.

"About five minutes have passed since the large rift opened over Lafre City, based on the length I calculate that it's roughly the same size of the city" the scientist that had notified the woman replies "Level of breach will be city-wide however it will not spread outside this city"

"Good, you!" the woman barks at another scientist who had been silently typing away "Any anomalies from this rift?"

"No ma'am, at least not of the usual kind" the scientist says hesitantly "We however have found twelve signals that emanate from the rift but trackers are destroyed upon coming to contact"

The woman bites her lip as she ponders on what to do, "Notify the benefactors"

The lights have reached their destination the planet known as Earth. One by one the lights land in different regions of Lafre City before those lights quickly die off and become dormant reservoirs of power for those destined for partnership. As the light becomes dormant, an egg shaped like stone is left behind. Soon only four lights are left and they all continue their own way. One of these lights was lucky to find the human Celestimon had decided on entrusting the world to.

"C'mon Ryan" the human whispered to himself unaware of a ball of light rapidly closing in on him "Why was Pisces over on this side of the world, c'mon think!"

Ryan groaned as he held his chest. The pain he experienced the other day was there again but more pronounced. His consciousness was beginning to fade in this cold night. Before becoming unconscious, Ryan glanced behind him and saw the light heading towards him, unable to run Ryan collapsed to his knees as the light pierced through him. Falling forward and going into a deep sleep Ryan spent it outside as the Pisces constellation lazily moved across him in the sky.

The light that struck Ryan, glowed and fizzled as it attempted to take shape before shrieking in pain, "No-no good, t-too strong vessel needed" it stated in a warped voice before noticing Ryan's phone on the grass "T-this'll do"

With a bright flash of light, the being entered Ryan's phone giving it a surge of power. The bulky flip phone began to emanate a similar light as it changed and morphed before returning to Ryan's pocket. The phone had transformed into a touch screen phone with a simple pale blue tint and two white stripes running vertical and horizontal from it.


	2. Learning the Basics

A/N: Ah excitement, I couldn't wait any longer and I just started writing the first official chapter of this story, I feel like a kid at a candy shop with this so many ideas, so many plot points I need to make sure get covered. Ah can't forget about TD3B though, that's also something I'm working on. Ah!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon however I do own this story and the OC built Digimon and Tamers.

* * *

The gentle morning breeze tickling Ryan's face woke him up. Groggy and disoriented, Ryan laid there for a few seconds as he tried to connect what happened last night. More than anything, the night was a blur. He noticed that Pisces was overhead at the wrong time then a bright light.

"W-what happened after the light..." he mumbled as he stood up and brushed of the dew that hadn't absorbed into his clothes "Damn, still feel sick"

He slowly disassembled the portable telescope before stuffing it into his backpack. With watery eyes, he yawned as his phones alarm blares out a loud tune. Reaching into his pocket his eyes widened. The shape and texture weren't his phone but the familiar tune he woke up to was coming from whatever was in his pocket. Pulling it out slowly, he saw what clearly was a touch screen phone.

"This isn't mine," he muttered despite the fact that his usual alarm with the message "wake up bedhead" displayed there in the center. Ryan tried to remember if he had bought this phone but in all of his memories it was the same bulky red flip phone. Scratching his head he frowned, he didn't have time to deal with this phone he had to get to school.

Forty minutes passed as he finally arrived to his class with a light sweaty sheen. The teacher coughed, a signal that Ryan was late and that he should hurry and sit down. Looking down at the floor, Ryan sauntered towards his seat and pulled out the necessary materials for the day.

"Now that _everyone_ " the teacher enunciated the last part in his deep voice "We can begin presentations, Soto you're up first for being last in today"

"Yes'sir" Ryan said softly after taking a deep breath. He grabbed a stack of papers and a flash drive as he prepared to set up his presentation. It only took him a few seconds to have it up and running before displaying a slideshow with the words "Parallel Worlds and Universes".

"Many people used to believe that Earth was flat, many used to believe that the Earth was the center of the universe but now we know that cannot be true," Ryan stated with a confident tone "The world is round and the sun stands in the center and our universe is small compared to the vastness of space"

The students sniggered and whispered among one another as Ryan spoke. He furrowed his brow as he had hoped to get everyone's attention to become awed.

"H-however, what if our assumption that this is the only galaxy we know of" Ryan began to get nervous and stuttered "The parallel world theory helps explain many oddities in the world, the pyramids have been said to be built by slaves yet many find it hard to believe while others readily believe aliens"

 _Yeah, you being the alien_ someone shout out from the crowd of students

"Err uh, another distinct possibility exist where the pyramids actually came from a world similar to our own due to a thinness or a breaking of the parallel wall"

 _Wow, he's an idiot. Effin moron, that's really stupid. If I wanted a tall tale, I'd talk to my grandpa._

The teacher slammed his palm onto the desk into a resounding crash causing Ryan to jump, "That's enough from all of you, I for one think this is interesting better than the half-assed assignments you've brought in about the Titanic or Christopher Columbus"

Ryan looked down at the floor as the teacher defended him and his project, "Ryan leave your report here with me. I'll read personally even if it seems farfetched you clearly put effort into it"

Ryan mumbled thanks as he meekly went back to his seat and putting his head down on the desk. He was always the one getting flak about his assignments despite the research going into them. Letting a soft sigh, Ryan pulled out his phone and began to study it as another student began their report. It was odd, to say the least. It still seemed to work as a phone and it had all the contacts and information from before.

Glancing up, the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching, Ryan entered the settings and was astounded to see the memory on the device. It was nearly as much data as a super computer. He also noticed something taking a chunk of memory that didn't belong to him. Slowly he tapped the chunk of memory and it opened up an application called Digi-Farm.

 _'Digi-Farm I don't have a game like that"_ Ryan thought to himself as the application opened. After a small loading process a register screen appeared. Giving an internal shrug, Ryan filled out the registration and saw a quadruped of a small little shark. It's a pale blue in appearances with a single white stripe running between the dorsal fin and tail fin. Its little forepaws had claw like fingers that moved independently from one another. The creature seemed to have noticed the application was on before it rushed towards the foreground.

 _"Aww it's kinda cute"_ Ryan thought as he tried to bring up some sort of menu

"Hey! Stop touching me without permission!" the little shark said in a scratchy voice "If I weren't stuck in here I'd probably wallop you!"

Ryan jumped back and tumbled backwards onto his seat. With a loud crash the entire classroom was staring at him. Many of the students were on the verge of laughing but the stern look from the teacher held them at bay.

"Mr. Soto was that your phone?" he asked tentatively

"Yes'sir I didn't realize the application I opened would speak" Ryan muttered once again looking at the floor.

"Woo! That was a good one!" the creature said in its voice "But listen Ryan, I loved your report or the bits I heard before moron seating twenty-eight started messing it up"

 _Oh my god, he downloaded an app to compliment himself,_ at that statement the class erupted into laughter. Ryan had a rage and saddened blush running across his face before standing up, collecting his things and bolting out of the classroom. He couldn't handle another classroom filled with ridicule. He continued to run not glancing where he was going but continued until he was sure he was out of the school itself.

"Whoa, whoa big guy what's wrong?" the creature said bringing back Ryan's train of thought "Where are you going?"

Ryan slowed down and looked around, he was in the middle of the city in the Ursa district. Letting out a heavy sigh he headed towards his home. It wasn't the prettiest place to live in but he's happy that at least it smells like good food. He peeked in through the back and tried to sneak only to have his stepdad grab his shoulder.

"Ryan" he sighed "Again?"

Ryan looked down and kept going up to his room above the busy restaurant. His stepdad heaving another sigh walks away leaving Ryan to his own devices. Ryan finally made it to his room before slumping on the bed. He was really feeling down more so than usual.

"Ryan, where are we?" the creature asked, once again making Ryan aware it existed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and threw the phone against the wall. The creature lets out a pained off as the phone hits the wall. Sitting up Ryan was hoping to see a broken phone but instead he saw the phone completely intact while the voice groaned again.

"What was that for?" the voice said, "Is that anyway to treat your partner?"

"You know, please just be quiet" Ryan huffed "You're just an app, a damn weird one but an app"

The creature stayed quiet this time as Ryan stood up to pick up the phone. He had hoped that the application finished but he was greeted with a gentle smile from the creature. Groaning he connects the phone to the computer to charge it.

"Oh! Digivice connect" the creature said as the computer began to whir and emit a low pitch tone before expelling out a fog. Ryan coughs as he gets blasted in the face with the fog "Partner DNA confirmed, DNA-merge available for future use"

The fog continues as the creature spouts some nonsense before the fog dissipates. Ryan glances around his room to make sure nothing is gone. His eye passes over the physical form of the creature and doesn't think twice until he looks back at it. He inhales a sharp breath as he slowly walks towards the creature.

"W-what are you?" Ryan said slowly as he got closer.

"I'm Pyomon," the creature said as he jumped at Ryan knocking him down "I'm your Digimon partner"

"Digimon?" Ryan asked confused at the name.

"Mmhm Digimon, remember when I said I liked your report on the whole other world thing" Pyomon states as he starts to move around the room "Well that's kinda where I'm from, not some possible hoo-ha but the Digital World"

"Di-digital world right?" Ryan was suspicious as he raised an eyebrow "And I'm the king of Mars"

"I'm being serious here," Pyomon said before yawning, "You're electronics helped start forming the world I live in and now I'm here to protect mine and yours from… from…. Something"

Pyomon gets a distressed and concerned look as he tries to recall something. Ryan having gotten over his initial shock sits down in front of the computer to check if anything was wrong. As he focused on checking his computer he felt a nudge by his leg, looking down he say Pyomon near the verge of tears.

"Ryan… I don't remember" it wailed as tears began to stream down its face "I-I thought I did… but it's a big blank!"

Ryan tentatively reaches out and pats Pyomon's head. To his surprise Pyomon is solid instead of being digital data as it claimed to be from a digital world. Pyomon lets out a soft purr like noise as it enjoys the attention and slowly goes back to its original mood.

"Ah well it'll come to me and maybe we'll meet the others before then" Pyomon states moving away from Ryan's petting hand and continuing his search of Ryan's room "This place is pretty cozy, could I sleep in here with you than in the farm?"

"What farm?" Ryan asked as he tried to process what Pyomon was saying again

"Yup farm or island if you'd prefer" Pyomon hops in front of the computer and takes charge of the keyboard, rapidly pressing buttons with it's claw like fingers "This is basically a living ranch for when you tame Digimon, they live here where you as the tamer feed and play with them similar to those pet care simulators but with serious consequence for neglect"

"Whoa there, little guy" Ryan huffs picking up Pyomon "I'm not planning on owning or taming any more of your little critter Digimon"

"That's too late for you to decide you saw it, Pisces in the wrong section of the sky last night" Pyomon counters as he struggles in Ryan's grip "Now lemme go before I Ice Blast you into next week"

Ryan was starting to get amused and intrigued. He had been the first to discover a whole new creature from another world. He could show it off at school and prove he was right. When the thought dawned on him Ryan bolted out the door.

"Ryan! No, I can't leave the zone!" Pyomon panicked before letting out a pained howl as Ryan's hand slipped outside the door.

There in front of Ryan, Pyomon began to pixelate and flicker as if it were TV static. Pyomon looked pleadingly at Ryan and Ryan stepped back into the room where the flickering stopped.

"Why you little, nearly deleting me" Pyomon says angrily before facing Ryan with an open jaw "Ice Blast!"

Ryan was taken aback as a large ball of snow hit him directly in the face. The snow burned as Ryan dropped Pyomon to wipe and rub the snow away from his face.

"It's your own fault if you get frostbite" Pyomon huffs as he looks away with contempt "And a lesson for next time I can only leave your room through your Digivice"

Pyomon hopped back onto the desk and picked up the Digivice with his teeth before tossing it at Ryan who still struggled to get the sensation back into his face, "D-D-Digivice?"

"Yes, a Digivice" Pyomon says as he settles on top of the bed next "This is where you communicate with me and those in this world, it has its normal function being a phone but it also can detect, locate and inform you of any stray Digimon that enter this world"

Ryan was prepped to throw Pyomon across the room for the snow blast to his face but a sudden pinging from the Digivice, as it called it, caught both of their attention. As if an invisible hand was operating it, a tracking application open and revealed a small blinking dot.

 _"_ **Digimon emergence in five minutes** _"_ the Digivice spoke in a robotic voice as Pyomon scrambled around.

"Alright, say "Pyomon, download"" Pyomon ordered with a prepared look etched across its face

"O-okay Pyomon, download" Ryan repeated and the Digivice quickly turned Pyomon into a stream of light, that appeared to be binary code, and absorbed into the Digivice. There, Pyomon was looking back out towards Ryan with a pleased look.

"Now, let's go Ryan" Pyomon said as Ryan heaved a sigh.

 _"I don't have anything to do"_ Ryan thought as he ran downstairs and giving his step dad a quick excuse to why he was leaving.

Three minutes later, Ryan stood in the same grassy hill where the Digivice tracker said the Digimon would emerge, albeit about two hundred feet away from the actual position it would appear due to Pyomon's advice.

"Shouldn't I get closer? You know the whole tamer thing," Ryan stated as he sat underneath the tree he usually sat at

"Hush, it's not a big one but I don't know something feels off about this" Pyomon said through the Digivice "There's no Data Zone forming or anything and if that's the case we're in trouble"

"Data Zone?" Ryan groaned out as he mentally prepared himself to take notes

"Yup there's the Home Zone, where the usual properties don't apply and any Digimon can be out and about there" Pyomon said excitedly before taking a more somber tone "However, a wild Data Zone is identified by a fog that surrounds an area until it creates an unnaturally straight wall instead of flooding around"

"But there's no zone because there's no fog" Ryan said slowly trying to imprint the information to memory.

"Right, that's usually because the Digimon entering this world is fully stabilized with no drawbacks" Pyomon states as it shivers "Meaning that Digimon could Digivolve without a drawback either"

Ryan nodded unsure if he understood what he just heard but was sure he'd learn from experiencing whatever was going to happen. As the time for the emerging Digimon got closer, Ryan noticed a vehicle park close to the zone of emerging. Glancing over a woman appeared from the vehicle and seemed to organize the people in a rapid motion as they set up some weird device. As soon as they finished, a glowing rift appeared and something fairly small appeared. From where he was standing he could see a red and blue-stripped rabbit like creature.

Just as he stood to move closer, the woman pointed at the creature and the device was fired at it. As it was it hit, it began to pulse before vanishing. The woman appears to command the group once more as they pack away.

"Well it looks like you weren't needed Pyomon" Ryan snickered only to hear a howl from Pyomon

"No, that won't work anymore" Pyomon began to rant through the Digivice as a large rift began to open exactly where the red and blue striped bunny stood "It Digivolved with the increase in energy, hurry go forward before it rampages"

Ryan stood there as a larger creature slowly stomps out of the rift. Pyomon's voice a distant echo as Ryan tries to will himself to move but all he can manage is to set his eyes to the ground like he usually does when confronted by others.

* * *

A/N: There's the official first chapter after the short prologue. I'm pretty excited and I hope those who read this are too. Remember to follow or review a constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.


End file.
